In recent years, high-luminance, high-output light emitting elements or small light emitting devices have been developed for use in various technical fields. These types of light emitting devices are characterized by small size, low power consumption, low weight, or the like, and for example, find application as a light source of mobile telephones and the light source of liquid-crystal back lights, the light source of various types of meters, and various types of reading sensor, or the like.
For example, a light source used in a back light is configured by arranging light emitting elements in an opening of a package, and filling translucent resin that includes phosphors to thereby cover the light emitting element.
The resin used in the package of such conventional light sources (light emitting devices) has low light resistance properties. As a result, the light efficiency is reduced as a result of discoloration of the side surface of the opening caused by light that is emitted from the light emitting element towards the side surface of the opening. In this manner, the problem arises that product durability is reduced.
Furthermore, since the resin used in the package exhibits low heat resistance, the conventional light emitting device encounters problems such as deformation and discoloration of the package due to heat produced by the light emitting element.
In this context, as shown for example in FIG. 4, discoloration caused by light from the light emitting element is prevented, and heat produced by the light emitting element is radiated by bending a part of a lead frame 400 to thereby cover the portion of the package that undergoes conspicuous discoloration with a blade portion 401, 403 (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Laid-Open Application No. 2008-53726).